


You Happened

by twohearts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Getting Together, Illness, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twohearts/pseuds/twohearts
Summary: Kara and Nia kiss.The next day Kara doesn't show up for work.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	You Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I try my hand at romance. Once again, I state home much I adore Nia and Kara.

They kiss. On the couch as a dumb movie plays in the background. Thank goodness Yvette is out because neither of them wants to stop. It’s pure instinct, wild and tough and everything Nia wants. But Kara is so careful, she has to be. Every move is deliberate. She pushes just enough, just so Nia can feel something, but it’s obvious she’s holding back.

Kara doesn’t have to come up for air, but Nia does. Still, her breath catches in her throat as they pull away from each oher. She misses Kara already, even with her arms still cradling Nia.

Kara’s smile is gentle as she says. “You need to breathe.”

Nia takes in a gulp of air. It cools the rising heat in her mouth, but doesn’t feel nearly as good as kissing Kara. Nia leans forward, but Kara leans back. She’s still smiling but her eyes are hard around the edges. She lets her arms slip out from around Nia.

Half a second later, the door opens and Yvette walks in, a bottle of champagne way too big for the three of them- two since Kara won’t touch it- in hand.

“Guess who got the job?” She does an exaggerated hair flip and sets the bottle down on the counter.

“Congratulations!” Kara is first to say. To anyone else’s ear, she sounds genuinely excited, but Nia can see that once again Kara is holding back. Nia, for her part, is frozen in place, not that Yvette seems to notice.

“Thank you. Thank you.” Yvette is already twisting the cap off. She turns to the cupboard. “Three glasses.”

“None for me.” Kara pipes up.

Yvette makes a face, but shrugs and proceeds to begin filling up two glasses.

It takes Nia a moment to realize that Kara’s hand has snaked back around her side. There’s no way that Yvette sees it, not with her laser focus on filling her glass to the brim, but Nia stiffens anyway. The point of living with Yvette was that she could be out, at least at home, and now she’s somehow not.

“Here you are.” Nia takes the glass and smiles up at Yvette.

“Congratulations.” She puts on a big smile. There’s a heaviness in her chest. She really is happy for Yvette, but she can’t shake the feeling of Kara’s lips against hers.

“I’ll let you two celebrate.” Kara’s still smiling. It’s only now that Nia realizes that Kara’s hand has disappeared from her side. She hates how much she already misses it.

“You know you can stay.” Nia says, not missing the look that Yvette sends her.

“Thanks, but that’s okay.” Kara’s already got her coat on. “I promised my mom I’d call tonight.”

Nia has no idea if this is a lie. Kara’s so good at this. She’s so good at lying. People- mostly Alex- joke that she isn’t, but the truth is that no one lies quite like Kara. No one hides quite as well.

“Okay.” Nia can’t stop her voice from cracking.

Yvette is still watching her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kara opens the door and swings her purse over her shoulder. She turns to Yvette. “Congratulations again.”

Then she’s gone.

Yvette plops herself down next to Nia. She looks to the door then back at Nia, eyebrows raised.

“Okay girl, spill.” She says.

Kara doesn’t come into work the next day. Nia keeps looking over her shoulder at her desk, during meetings, and whenever she hears a twinkle of laughter that just maybe, maybe could be Kara.

She tries asking James if some Supergirl business came up. She wants him to say yes so badly. She wants Kara to be out in the open, saving the day, even if that means she didn’t ask Dreamer to tag along. It’s better than the idea that Kara is just hiding from her.

James, of course, says he has no idea, but that there hasn’t been any news of a Supergirl sighting. Nia thanks him and goes right back to her desk. She doesn’t see the confused look he gives her as she trudges across the room.

She could try calling Kara. In fact, that would probably be the smartest thing to do. She doesn’t though; she makes excuses instead. There’s paperwork to do, an article to write, a meeting to attend. It still leaves her time to ask Andrea where Kara is though.

Andrea seems surprised to see her, which is fair because Nia has done a good job of evading Andrea since she made Catco her new venture. It suddenly occurs to Nia that while Kara has complained for hours to her about Andrea, to the point where Nia almost feels like she knows the CEO, Andrea probably doesn’t even know Nia’s name.

“Family emergency.” Is all that Andrea says and if Nia didn’t know better, she’d almost think that there is a hint of sincere concern in Andrea’s voice.

Nia calls Alex next. She should have done that first. She definitely should have done that first. Alex will know where Kara is. Alex always knows where Kara is. Unless… Unless Alex is the family emergency. Oh god.

Before Nia can fully immerse herself in all of the horrible things that could have possibly happened to Alex, Alex picks up the phone.

“Nia?”

“Hi, Alex.” Nia’s aware of how high pitched her voice is right now, nervousness peaking through. “I know you must be busy, but, um, Kara didn’t come into work today and I was just wondering if you might know, you know, where she is and if everything’s okay?”

Alex puts on her big sister voice; it’s kind and calm with just a hint of “pull yourself together.” “She’s okay.” And this is enough for Nia to at least breathe. “She talked to her mom last night though and there’s just a little problem on Argo.”

“A little problem?”

Alex hesitates, like she’s giving away classified information.

“Alex?”

“There’s been an outbreak of Argo Fever.”

“Oh. Is her mom okay?”

“She’s got a mild case, but given how few Kryptonians there are left, even a mild case is cause for alarm.”

“Of course.”

“Luckily, we have Brainy and in the future, there’s a vaccine for Argo Fever. He was able to synthesize it overnight.”

“That’s good. “ Nia finds herself saying. She cares, she really does, but there’s still the matter of “Where is Kara?”

“Kara went to Argo.” And, oh, Nia must have said that out loud. “She’s going to deliver the vaccine, see her mom, all of that stuff.”

“Right.” Is all Nia can manage.

“She’ll be back in a few days.”

Nia nods, knowing very well that Alex can’t see that.

Nia goes to work. She does her job. There’s a lot of work to do. A big article to write. Dreamer duties picking up with Supergirl out of town. Yvette still suspicious after Nia denied there was anything wrong- and anything going on between her and Kara.

So Nia does her job. And if it distracts her from the niggling memory of Kara’s strong arms around her torso, well, then it does.

It’s a full week before Kara is back on Earth. Nia only finds out that Kara is back, because Supergirl stops a group of eco-terrorists in the Amazon. It’s front-page news everywhere, including Catco.

“Guess Kara’s back.” James says over a cup of coffee in the break room. Even the break room TVs play the news at Catco and right now they’re treated to shots of Supergirl flying through the air dodging green energy beams.

“Looks like it.” Nia sips her coffee and tries not to notice how pale Kara looks. It’s probably just the TV.

It’s another full week before Kara is back at Catco. When she walks in carrying way too many cups of coffee, everyone’s head turns. It has, after all, been two weeks that Catco has been without Pulitzer Prize winning journalist Kara Danvers.

She puts the coffees down on a table and turns to face the expectant crowd, Nia among them. “I, uh, brought everyone coffee.” Kara says, trying for heroic and coming up closer to awkward.

Nobody moves.

The thing is Kara looks awful. She is exactly as pale as she appeared to be on the TV screen a week earlier. Her usually vibrant blue eyes are glazed and red rimmed. And her clothes… Nia has seen Kara in this dress a million times before but today… today it doesn’t fit. It gapes and it sags and it’s wearing Kara more than she’s wearing it.

Kara waits for something, for anything, and finally someone, an intern who is just excited to be in Kara’s presence, comes forward and grabs a cup.

“Thanks.” They say and Kara smiles softly. That’s enough for everyone else to move, to grab some coffee and make pleasant conversation. Andrea doesn’t even stop them.

Even so, Nia just walks back to her desk.

“Hey.” Nia looks up from proofreading her article. It’s Kara, still looking dreadful, still looking utterly beautiful.

“How’s your mom?” Nia asks.

“Better.” Kara answers, not even remotely surprised that Nia knows. “Vaccine took longer to work than anticipated.”

“And how are you?”

The question isn’t pointed, at least Nia doesn’t mean for it to be. It doesn’t matter though, because Kara’s eyes flutter off to the side and she wrings her hands before saying.

“I missed you.”

“Kara.”

“And I may have caught Argo Fever while away.”

“Kara!”

“And then blown out my powers soon after getting back.”

Nia shakes her head. Of course. This is all very Kara.

“Nia?”

Nia looks back up.

“I’m sorry.” Kara’s voice is low.

This is also very Kara.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Nia means it.

“I left right after we…” Kara trails off and her eyes are back on the ground.

“Your mom was sick.”

Kara hums in affirmation.

Nia reaches out and presses her hand into Kara’s. That’s enough to get Kara’s attention. Her eyes are a little less glassy now; in fact they might almost be warm.

“You could always make it up to me.” Nia smiles.

Kara looks confused.

“We could go back to your place. Finish that dumb movie.”

“But you said yourself it’s dumb…”

Nia raises an eyebrow.

“Oh.” Kara’s smiling now. “Oh. That sounds good.”

She wraps her other hand around Nia’s and holds her as close as they can given where they are.

“Then, it’s a date.” Nia smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
